


Informal

by unholyminter (oneswhonever)



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/unholyminter
Summary: An unconventional engagement for an unconventional couple.





	

Josh knew something was wrong when he could smell the sizzling of bacon coming from the kitchen. Ethan never cooked. He didn't bother making himself decent, and strutted out in a pair of boxers (the ones from last night's scene of the crime) and saw Ethan standing over the stove, fully dressed and humming to himself. 

"Oi," said Josh, approaching and resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, peering in the pans. Eggs and bacon. "What's the occasion? Are the lads heading over?"

"Nope."

Josh didn't appreciate blunt answers, and he narrowed his eyes. He knew there was some sort of catch to this complimentary breakfast. Ethan must've stuffed up something - otherwise he wouldn't even be trying to get on Josh's good side. Josh leaned over, and seeing as he towered over Ethan, was able to plant a kiss to his lips from behind, and took solace in the fact that Ethan returned this gesture. So it couldn't be anything too bad, then. 

"I love you," murmured Josh, but stepped back and leaned up against the counter. "You know that, right?"

Ethan smiled to himself, his eyes lighting up. "Now I think you're trying to suck up to  _me_."

"You don't have to suck up to me," said Josh, his lips pursing into a frown. He was concerned, and couldn't shake the feeling. "What's going on?"

Ethan was silent for a moment before turning to Josh, wiping his hands on his jeans. This was his nervous habit. Josh knew all of his movements and all of his looks - he knew when something was amiss with his boyfriend. 

"Well, I was trying to keep this as more of a surprise, but since all you ever do is pry..." Ethan paused and looked around for a moment, before looking at Josh sheepishly and reaching behind the fruit bowl that they kept on the counter (more as decoration, honestly). Josh's eyes widened when he pulled out a small, blue velvet box. "I want to marry you, Josh."

With that, he opened the lid - exposing a thick, pure silver band. Josh stood there and stared, searching Ethan's eyes and waiting for his boyfriend to recoil and laugh. He never did. 

"Ethan..."

Rather than say anything, he pressed into his younger boyfriend's arms - being promptly embraced by strong, loving arms. Though stunned, Josh truly couldn't be happier. He never envisioned marriage as something he and Ethan would pursue, but thankfully, he was wrong.

"I love you, Josh," murmured Ethan, pressing his face into Josh's shoulder (about all that he could reach). "Don't ever doubt that."

Josh's eyes burned, and then they stung. And then his nose stung, and his ears were ringing. No, not his ears -  _the smoke alarm._

 


End file.
